


Second Attachments

by BookGirlFan



Category: Sense and Sensibility - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: Elinor, happily married and living in Delaford Parsonage, had not expected to develop a second attachment. Neither had her husband.
Relationships: Colonel Brandon/Elinor Dashwood, Colonel Brandon/Elinor Dashwood/Edward Ferrars, Elinor Dashwood/Edward Ferrars
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Second Attachments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChronicBookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicBookworm/gifts).



“It’s always a pleasure to have Marianne to visit, but I think it may be a good thing that she’s left now. The Colonel always looks at her with such love when she’s here, and she scarcely notices him. Despite everything, she hasn’t yet abandoned her love for Willoughby.” Elinor turned over to look up towards the ceiling, knowing her husband was still listening and likely just as troubled as she by the Colonel’s hopeless love. “Yesterday, when we were walking in the garden, he was looking over at us with such affection in his eyes yet Marianne didn’t notice at all. Even when I caught his eye, he looked away as though embarrassed I had seen, as though I didn’t already know.”

“Elinor,” Edward said gently, “do you think he may not have been looking at Marianne?” 

“What do you mean, dearest?” 

“Once it was only Marianne he looked at with such affection, but more and more, I’ve seen him looking like that, and no longer at Marianne. He was looking at you.” 

“Oh.” Her head sunk back against the pillow. “That can’t be. He looks at me as he does you; as a friend, even a confidant, but nothing more. He loved Eliza, now Marianne - I’m not like them.” Once, that would have hurt to say - to admit that she was sensible, not given to the romantic flights of passion that her sister and mother both indulged in. Now, lying in Edward’s arms, it was no longer a source of discomfort but merely a fact. 

“You’re beautiful-” a kiss “-clever-” a kiss “-wise -” a kiss “-of course he could love you.” 

She propped herself up on her side, looking him in the eyes. “Even if he does, the colonel would never act on it, and neither would I. He respects you too much, and I love you too much.” She met his kisses with her own, and a few moments were lost in a gentle yet pleasurable exchange. 

Some time later, unable to sleep, Elinor raised the topic again. “Edward?” 

“Mmm?” He sounded mostly asleep, but now her mind had caught on the idea she didn’t want to let it go quite yet. 

“If the Colonel looks at me like he’s in love, and he looks at me as he does you, do you think…?” 

“You should ask him,” Edward mumbled, rolling over to drape an arm over her. His breathing deepened, and she knew he was asleep. 

Listening to him breathe, and thinking of the deep friendship, and, perhaps, something else, she felt towards Colonel Brandon, Elinor silently resolved that yes, she would ask him. Perhaps it would result in the most awkward conversation she would have since that painful interlude between herself, Edward, Marianne, and the former Miss Lucy Steele, but if her newly formed suspicions had any truth to them, the rewards would be well worthwhile. 

***

She didn’t talk to him immediately. If this was going to work, as she was gradually realising she wished it to, it had to be considered carefully. Such an endeavour, if ever discovered, would cause a scandal all London would hear about. Even the suggestion of it could cause irreparable damage to the reputations of all three of them. It was a necessity, therefore, that if anything was to happen, it must be discrete. 

For that purpose, she waited several weeks before raising the topic on one of her regular visits to the estate, once she and Colonel Brandon were alone. Her subtle efforts to inquire if he did indeed look at her with the affection he had once held towards Marianne were not successful, so she turned instead towards more plain language. “Colonel, do you still regard my sister with the affection you once did?” 

“As beautiful as your sister is, my feelings towards her are not what they once were,” he replied uncomfortably. “I know she still loves Willoughby, and does not believe in second attachments. My affections are now engaged elsewhere, though I pray you not to inquire further.”

“I will not, if you will answer me just one question.” She hesitated, knowing the risk she was taking in asking this, and the possible offence it could cause to a man who was not only her dear friend, but also partly in control of her and Edward’s very livelihood. She could only hope their friendship would be strong enough to withstand it. “By some chance, would those affections be engaged towards me or Edward?” 

He stood stiffly, his strict military bearing even more pronounced in his discomfort. “I would never dishonour you or our friendship by asking you to break your marriage vows. If I have ever, in any way, implied such, you have my deepest apologies.” 

“I assure you, Colonel, I have felt no such implication. I am laying no accusation, simply asking for a truthful answer, as your friend.” She gestured him to the seat opposite her. 

He sat, but his posture did not ease. “My affection for you has...grown in recent months, beyond what I felt even for your sister.” 

“And for Edward?” 

He physically flinched away from her, and she froze, terrified that she had misjudged him and pushed too hard, losing a dear friend. Finally, he confessed, “My affection towards him is equal only to my affection for you.” 

“And you believe we would not feel the same?” she asked in a measured tone. She had thought that perhaps he held such feelings, but to have them confirmed from his own lips was quite beyond what she could have hoped for, and she strove not to show the effect it had on her. 

“I know you do not, though I am afraid that the delicacy of your situation may pressure you to profess otherwise.” 

“You believe that Edward having the living in your estate may entice us to proclaim a false affection to stay in your favour.” She had been concerned that in his affection for them, as evidenced by the living he had given Edward, perhaps they would push him into a greater commitment than he would have willingly given. She had not considered that he may hold the same concerns about them.

“Yes, though of course, it is unnecessary.” He left his seat, pacing rapidly across the room. “That is exactly why I must ask you, Mrs Ferrars, to never speak of this again. I promise you, I will not ask anything of you, nor lay this burden of affection on you or your husband. It is mine to carry, and mine alone.” 

She stood, and crossed the room to stand in front of him, stopping his pacing. “Your affection is not a burden, and neither are you alone in it." 

He stared at her, eyes wide. 

“If you truly wish to never speak of this again, I will be silent, but first, I ask you to come to tea tonight with myself and Edward. If you do not wish to come, I will never raise this again. If you do… Edward and I have more than enough affection to share.” 

***

Colonel Brandon did come to tea that night… as well as many nights after.


End file.
